Mi Amor No Conoce la Muerte
by EnterradoR
Summary: Mikasa, de una vez por todas, revelará sus verdaderos sentimientos antes que la muerte de Eren sea una cruenta realidad.
1. Mi amor no conoce la muerte

_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama._

* * *

 _Este fic está dedicado a dos de los seres que más amo. La primera es mi adorada hermanita y también ficker Srta. Sophy Brief Nara, quien significa tanto para mí que jamás podría explicarlo con palabras. Simple y llanamente te amo demasiado hermanita ^^_

 _El segundo es mi gatito ya fallecido llamado Cinder. Sé que quizás haya gente que dirá, ¿qué sentido tiene dedicarle un fic a un animal y que además está muerto? Pero me importa un comino. Se lo dedico porque fue tanto como un hermano para mí, llenó mi vida de infinita alegría y lo amé, lo amo y lo seguiré amando con todo mi corazón porque como el título de este fic dice: mi amor no conoce la muerte._

 _Así que para ustedes dos va este fic con todo mi amor._

 _Y por supuesto ojalá que el resto de lectoras y lectores también lo disfrute mucho ^^_

* * *

 _ **Mi Amor No Conoce la Muerte**_

* * *

La lluvia ardía con inusitado fragor, fustigando el suelo de una manera en que hacía muchos meses no sucedía. El invierno anunciaba su llegada sin esbozar condescendencias, saludando a través de la incipiente e inclemente tormenta que se proyectaba como una condena. En la ventana del cuarto de una chica de nívea piel y morenos cabellos, hilos de agua recorrían el vidrio; unos descendían lentamente, otros rápidamente. Ella parecía observar atentamente las gotas danzantes, pero cualquiera que hubiera dado por cierta tal presunción se habría equivocado rotundamente. Lo que realmente se plasmaba en sus ojos era el vacío, pues sus pensamientos la tenían sumida en una realidad alterna. Una totalmente distinta a la real.

¿Cuantos años llevaban juntos ya? Muchos, pero cortos años a la vez. Una afirmación contradictoria, mas no equivocada. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido y fugaz, que apenas tomó conciencia de cuanto había transcurrido realmente. Pero, para su pesar, de algo si que tenía plena conciencia: la prematura muerte de Eren estaba cada vez más cerca...

Y tal desgraciado futuro le estaba provocando un lacerante dolor espiritual, uno que apenas podía soportar. Pensar en la muerte de quien amaba le estrujaba tanto el alma, que mil agujas clavándose en su corazón al mismo tiempo le habrían parecido poca cosa. Y aquel sufrimiento, como si de por sí fuera poco, se magnificaba todavía más al pensar en un dañoso añadido: A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Eren seguía sin saber lo que ella realmente sentía por él. Estaba próximo a morir sin saber la verdad...

¿Estaba dispuesta a asumir la pesada carga del secretismo? ¿Estaba dispuesta a soportar el arrepentimiento cuando él ya no estuviera en este mundo? La respuesta era un no rotundo. Definitivamente no. Por ello, a pesar del temor que le engendraba la contestación que recibiría, tenía que hacérselo saber.

Que curiosa e irónica era la vida. Prefería tener cicatrices por valiente que la piel intacta por cobarde. Y precisamente gracias a ello ahora lucía un corte en su mejilla derecha. No le temía a los titanes para nada, pero, en cambio, una declaración le infundía unos nervios que no podía comprender...

Sí, la vida era una cruel e irónica contradicción.

Cuando por fin regresó desde el mundo de sus pensamientos, se percató que la lluvia había aumentado drásticamente su intensidad. El ruido de las gotas colisionando contra el cristal se hizo más profuso y el viento soplaba más que antes también. Parpadeó repetidas veces al darse cuenta de que había estado tan ensimismada que olvidó por completo el mundo circundante.

Sobre el vidrio de la fría ventana puso su diestra, desplazándola como si quisiera acariciar la lluvia a través del cristal. Sonrió levemente; acariciarla sería algo mucho más fácil que revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y quizás, agarrar a la mismísima luz con las manos también hubiera sido más simple. Su razón le susurraba que declararse no tenía más dificultad que atreverse a hacerlo, pero era su corazón quien se empeñaba en opinar todo lo contrario.

Tras un profundo suspiro y una atenta mirada hacia el horizonte, dio cuenta una vez más que, ciertamente, no era un día bello o idílico para realizar lo que ansiaba. No obstante, Mikasa sabía muy bien que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo. De hecho, demasiado había perdido ya. Tenía que decírselo o se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Sí, no podía seguir dilatando la situación: Eren debía saberlo de una vez por todas. Las indirectas no habían funcionado, tampoco las acciones habían servido para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella sentía por él. Simplemente el joven de ojos esmeraldas nunca había elucubrado al romance como una posibilidad.

¿O es que acaso él prefería ignorar el tema en vez de enfrentarlo? Quizás, en realidad, él había estado haciendo lo mismo que ella durante todos estos años: evadir el tema. Ignorarlo debido a que el amor no tenía cabida en el crudelísimo mundo que les tocó vivir.

Sin embargo, un mundo en que el amor no es la prioridad es un mundo muy triste. Uno que realmente no vale la pena vivirse...

Mikasa había reflexionado aquello y, por lo mismo, hoy sería el momento de «ajustar cuentas pendientes». Por primera vez en su vida, hoy sería el momento de desnudar su alma completamente.

¿Pero sería también la última vez que la desnudaría?

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, en las afueras del cuartel de la Legión y bajo una cornisa que prohibía el paso directo de la lluvia, Mikasa disfrutaba de la tempestuosa noche. El frío viento saludaba de manera sardónica la piel de su cuello y, gracias a ello, comenzó a extrañar la bufanda que tantas veces la protegió de tal sensación. Minutos antes había pensado en colocársela, pero, por una razón que sólo ella sabía, prefirió dejarla en su cuarto en esta ocasión.

Muy pronto llegaría Eren, a quien había citado para verse aquí a estas horas profundas de la noche. Ciertamente hubiera preferido un clima benigno y gozar de la bella miríada de estrellas pintadas en el firmamento como paisaje, pero, después de todo, quizás este clima tormentoso iba en consonancia con sus desbocadas emociones.

Tenía claro que muchos caminaban solos, condenados por el resultado de eventos fuera de su control. El dolor secreto que opaca sus sueños resultaba difícil de sobrellevar. Y mucho más cuando se trata de la muerte inminente de quien tanto amas...

Sí, el fallecimiento de Eren se escapaba a su control... pero ella si podía ser dueña de la verdad. Por lo tanto, tenía dos claras opciones a escoger: podía esclavizar a sus labios bajo el yugo de una mentira... o liberarlos bajo el alero de la sublime realidad de su sentir.

Si una vez pudo expresar sus sentimientos, cuando pensó que iba a morir en la masacre que acabó con Hannes y tantos otros, también podría hacerlo ahora. Y en esta ocasión lo diría de una forma tan clara y transparente que no dejaría un solo ápice de duda. Absolutamente nada de ambigüedad respecto a su descollante sentir.

Pasos aproximándose le anunciaron que Eren llegaba al encuentro puntualmente. Su caminar era calmo y seguro. Unos segundos después apareció y la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Finalmente, el momento que había esperado y anhelado durante años había arribado. Un intenso calambre sintió en su corazón y las palmas de sus manos emitieron finos sudores fríos. Mikasa no podía creer que este fuera el momento en que más nervios había sentido en su vida. Enfrentó a tantos titanes y variadas situaciones peligrosas y, por increíble que pareciera, este era el instante en que su corazón latía más agitado. La súbita adrenalina parecía querer salir a través de cada poro que conformaba su piel.

¡Que contradictorias e impredecibles eran las emociones humanas!

Necesitó inspirar varias veces como una manera de tranquilizar su respiración. Definitivamente los suspiros de amor eran difíciles de contener. Lo observó profundamente, desplegando fascinación en sus perlas negras. Lo miró, siguiendo la bella ruta que llevaba hacia los adictivos orbes esmeraldas.

De súbito, un estruendoso trueno rugió a la distancia, como exigiendo que tomara acción de una vez. Y es que, las tormentas parecían ser tan impacientes como Eren lo era...

Sí, el momento que había pospuesto por años definitivamente había llegado.

—Eren, quiero decirte algo —trastabilló su voz inevitablemente.

—Pues dilo —no le dio al asunto la importancia debida, pensando que se trataba de algo sin mayor interés real. No sabía, ni imaginaba, cuan lejos estaba de acertar en aquella suposición.

—Es algo importante, Eren. Necesito toda tu atención porque es algo que va a cambiar nuestra relación para siempre.

Fue sólo entonces que el titán cambiante sopesó el verdadero tenor de las palabras. Volvió ceñudas sus facciones y un brillo de interés asaltó sus ojos. —¿Es algo malo o bueno? —preguntó como un modo de preparar su corazón a recibir un golpe de alegría o uno de preocupación.

Mikasa meditó la respuesta unos segundos antes de darla. —Para mí es algo bueno, aunque no sé si para ti también lo sea...

Ahora la curiosidad de Eren estalló tanto interior como exteriormente. Sus ojos se dilataron e intentó dilucidar, en tan sólo unos segundos, de qué podría tratarse. ¿Algo que era bueno para ella, pero que podía ser diferente a él? ¿A qué se referiría?

—No me imagino de qué puede tratarse —hizo una mueca de desconcierto—. Bueno, ya lo sabré cuando me lo digas —dijo divertido ante su propia impaciencia.

La conversación que ahora mismo estaban a punto se sostener, Mikasa la había imaginado decenas o incluso cientos de veces en su mente, intentando pensar en cada detalle posible. Se imaginó la cara de Eren, sus propias reacciones y las de él, las palabras que le diría. Todo, hasta el más ínfimo detalle lo había previsto... Sin embargo, en este preciso momento todas las previsiones se difuminaron de golpe. No supo si decirlo de una vez, o al contrario, preparar el terreno lentamente. Y con un profundo suspiro que pareció corporeizar sus pulmones en el aire, dio cuenta que de nada servía intentar calcular lo incalculable. La emoción simplemente la desbordaba; tanto que el temblor emocionado de sus ojos no pudo contenerlo, como tampoco los latidos precipitados de su corazón completamente alborotado. Pensó en cambiar lo previsto y decírselo a bocajarro, pero estando ahora en la situación no sentía el valor para confesarlo de una sola vez. Le temblaban las piernas, el corazón, ¡todo! Ella entera se había convertido en una trémula jalea.

¡Qué difícil era el amor!

—Eren —comenzó diciendo el nombre que había marcado su vida para siempre—, llevamos muchos años juntos. He peleado codo a codo contigo y he intentando ser tu apoyo en los momentos más difíciles. Me uní a la legión de reconocimiento solamente por ti.

—Todo eso lo sé —interrumpió él— y te lo agradezco mucho, Mikasa. Aunque yo nunca te lo pedí —acotó como una necesaria aclaración.

—Cállate y escucha —lo conminó a guardar silencio, a lo que Eren frunció el ceño—. No creas que para mí es fácil decir esto...

—¿Decir qué? —interrumpió de nuevo, impulsivo e impaciente como muchas veces lo era. Sin tal cualidad como estandarte simplemente no sería Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa cerró sus ojos. Qué dificil era esta tesitura. Hubiera preferido que su corazón tuviera el don del habla y se explayara por sí mismo; o que Eren tuviera la capacidad de leer las mentes. Todo habría sido mucho más fácil de esa manera... Pero lamentablemente no disponían de tales habilidades, de modo que debía plasmar lo que sentía a través de sus temblorosos labios. Inspiró y exhaló profundo varias veces, su pecho hinchándose y deshinchándose al compás dictado por la agitada respiración. Finalmente, tras una prolongada pausa, dijo lo inexorable.

—Eren... yo estoy enamorada de ti.

De pronto, el ente llamado silencio se apoderó de todo el lugar. Hasta la naturaleza pareció ejecutar un par de segundos en que todo calló: la lluvia, los truenos, el viento. El silencio fue absoluto y abrumador. Daba la impresión que una aguja cayendo al suelo habría sido plenamente audible. Eren estaba abandonando esta dimensión y entrando a una totalmente desconocida. Su alma voló hacia un nuevo plano astral en que sólo la confusión existía. Su boca se entreabrió; sus latidos se congelaron; sus signos vitales se detuvieron; y, por espacio de unos cuantos segundos, fue más un cadáver que un ser viviente.

Mordió sus mejillas por dentro y luego la lengua se desplazó para humedecer los labios. Hecho esto, tragó un poco de saliva para aliviar la sequedad que inundó su garganta. Tuvo la genuina impresión de que había caminado en un desierto durante días enteros.

—Creo que escuché mal... —musitó titubeante— ¿me podrías decir de nuevo lo que dijiste? —preguntó esperando una respuesta diferente. Seguramente su oído le había jugado una mala pasada y ahora escucharía otra cosa. Algo radicalmente distinto, esperaba.

—Dije que te amo, Eren. Te amo como nunca podrías imaginarte —esta vez lo dijo con mucha más seguridad y aplomo que en la ocasión anterior.

Finalmente lo había dicho. Finalmente había confesado el secreto tortuoso que había llevado durante tantos años. Y después de todo ese críptico tiempo, atrapó la liberación. El peso que cargó su corazón fue hecho añicos como cristales estrellándose contra el suelo.

Eren, entretanto, siguió envolviéndose dentro del laberinto de silencio que provocó su mente. Y le costaría mucho encontrar la salida. Había sido salvajemente golpeado por una ráfaga de verdad. ¿Pero era una dañosa o alegre verdad? No lo sabía y tal vez era demasiado pronto para saberlo...

Como Eren enmudeció, fue Mikasa quien retomó la palabra nuevamente. —Sé que puede resultar chocante, pero es lo que siento por ti. No podía seguir ocultándolo. Me dolía mucho hacerlo. Es demasiado lo que siento.

Un trueno volvió a resonar a lo lejos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo tomó en cuenta. Él cerró los párpados por un largo momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, caminó unos pasos hacia el horizonte. Deteniéndose de espaldas a ella, dijo lo siguiente: —¿No crees que estás confundida?

—No. Absolutamente no —fue la rápida y contundente respuesta.

Esta vez el silencio fue mucho más prolongado que el anterior. Eren bajó la cabeza, meditabundo. Mientras tanto, la bella fémina conminó a sus labios a no interrumpirlo. Él debía sentir una confusión tremenda en este momento y debía desenrollar aquella maraña inconexa en que se habían convertido sus pensamientos. A ella las ansias la estaban comiendo por dentro y el estómago le daba vueltas cual carrusel. De haber sido posible, no hubiera dudado en dar una oreja o un dedo con tal de saber qué pasaba por la mente de su amado en este preciso instante.

Inopinadamente, Eren giró lentamente sobre sus talones y clavó su vista en ella. Apoyó su espalda contra uno de los pilares que sostenían la cornisa y cruzó sus brazos, dispuesto a confrontar este complicado asunto.

—Mikasa, no le veo ningún sentido a que me digas esto. Sabes que yo voy a morir pronto.

—Necesitaba decírtelo precisamente por eso, porque después ya no podré hacerlo —bajó su mirada y ladeó su cabeza, azotada por la tristeza. La maldita y acechante parca haría inevitable aparición en un futuro cada día más cercano.

Eren apretó su labio superior contra el inferior. Guardó completo mutismo por minutos que trastocaron la lógica normal del tiempo. Una emoción de frustración podía leerse a través de las señales propagadas por su semblante. Y aquella lectura de lenguaje no verbal, le hizo ver a Mikasa que esto no sería nada fácil y que debía prepararse para un final no feliz...

—¿Tanto te sorprende que te ame? —atizó Mikasa cansada de esperar, acusándolo como si tal sorpresa se tratara de un pecado. Le parecía demasiado evidente el amor que le demostraba. De hecho ya todos sabían que lo amaba, todos a excepción de él, por lo cual la sorpresa no debía ser un factor tan persistente. Por supuesto que Eren se sorprendería, aquello era algo obvio, pero nunca pensó que le costaría tanto asimilarlo—. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿tanto te sorprende?

—Sí, me sorprende y mucho. Es decir, sé que me quieres mucho y yo también te quiero mucho a ti... ¿pero amor de pareja? Es algo que me ha dejado atónito. Me toma completamente de improviso. No puedes culparme por ello.

Mikasa asintió sólo por medio del silencio que esbozaron sus labios carmesí. Por difícil que le resultara, debía invocar a la paciencia como una aliada. Aunque en realidad, si fuera por ella, ya estaría besándolo como una maldita loca. Esa era la única e ineludible verdad.

Eren sintió la imperiosa necesidad de caminar e ingresar bajo las húmedas cadenas de la lluvia. Guiado por aquel sentir se introdujo bajo las traslúcidas lágrimas del cielo, deseando mojarse hasta quedar destilando. Deseando ser sacudido por las fulgurantes ráfagas de viento y agua descontrolada.

—Eren, te vas a resfriar —advirtió ella sin poder resistir el intenso afán de cuidarlo de todo y de todos. Era un afán prácticamente maternal; una fuerza superior a ella que no lograba rechazar o marginar. Sus deseos de protegerlo a toda costa simplemente la rezumaban. Y una sola mirada recriminatoria de Eren le bastó para darse cuenta que se había equivocado diciendo esas palabras. —Lo siento... es sólo que las ganas de cuidarte me superan —se justificó mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

—Y ese es tu problema, Mikasa —dijo entre dientes apretados que incluso chirriaron un poco—. Yo no soy un niño que necesite tus cuidados. Me molesta esa protección excesiva que diriges hacia mí.

Ella dio un suspiro con sabor a arrepentimiento y luego enfocó su mirada en la de él. —Sé que te molesta. Lo sé y lo siento. Te prometo que voy a cambiar eso —dibujo un intento de sonrisa para convencerlo y mermar así su reticencia. Estaba decidida a cambiar de una vez aquella cualidad que él ya le había demostrado muchas veces cuanto le incordiaba.

El joven hombre dio un suspiro de hastío y asintió moviendo su cabeza. Tras ello, queriendo olvidar lo recién acontecido, caminó varios pasos más y alzó su faz hacia el cielo, disfrutando a la hechizante lluvia recorrer sus facciones. Hubiera querido ascender al firmamento, bloqueando sus pensamientos en aquel imaginario trayecto.

Mikasa no pudo evitar contemplarlo como lo hace una persona enamorada: con emoción. Le hubiera gustado colocarse a su lado, pero tal vez la situación actual no era la más adecuada para ello. No quería invadir su espacio personal, ni incomodarlo. Dejó pasar prudentes segundos y se decidió a formular aquella pregunta constante que tantas noches y días la había inquietado: —¿Que sientes por mí?

—¿Eso realmente importa? —preguntó él sin cambiar su posición ni mirarla.

—Claro que importa. Quiero saberlo.

—¿Saberlo para qué? No habría ninguna diferencia. Voy a morir de todos modos —quiso desdeñar la pregunta imprimiendo un tono impersonal a su voz, aunque no lo consiguió del todo.

—Por eso mismo necesito saberlo. No quiero sentir que algo tan grande quedó inconcluso. Que pude vivir mi amor contigo y que nunca lo hice por temor. Por ser una cobarde que no se atrevió a decirte lo que sentía. Ahora por fin te lo confesé y quiero saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Y si me correspondes quiero que vivamos nuestro amor. Pero si sucede lo contrario, pues al menos ya no sentiré que tengo pendiente un asunto tan importante.

Él camino hacia ella lentamente y la tomó firmemente del costado de sus brazos. Fijó su mirada en la de ella y dejó que su corazón hablara.

—Yo no sé lo que siento por ti, Mikasa.

—¿No lo sabes? —respiró la sorpresa a través de todas sus células, mientras el viento impulsaba los morenos cabellos contra su propia cara.

—Esa es la única verdad: no sé lo que siento por ti —confirmó a la vez que despegaba los cabellos de Mikasa de su bella faz.

Esas inesperadas palabras la dejaron totalmente en ascuas. De hecho, pudieron ser un latigazo a sus intenciones, un puñetazo cruel a sus deseos o una fúnebre estaca dirigida directamente hacia su corazón, pero no fue así. Una negación rotunda podría haber hecho añicos sus ilusiones, pero ese «no sé» realmente agitó su corazón en oleadas vibrantes de emoción. Tales palabras significaban que había una esperanza, que amarla no resultaba algo sin sentido o demente para él. Sabía que tampoco era una afirmación, pero mientras existiera una pequeña luz de ilusión ella lucharía por agigantarla hasta el infinito. Tratándose de Eren el amor no llegaría solo: había que luchar por alcanzarlo. Y ella daría la pelea porque era una luchadora. ¡Sí, lo era!

—La verdad no sé que decirte Eren... lo único que sé es que te amo...

—Sinceramente —respondió tras unos segundos— esta es una situación muy extraña y que no me esperaba para nada...

Sincronizándose sin esa intención, ambos parpadearon rápidamente un par de veces. Se miraron varios segundos borrando la existencia de todo lo demás. No hay tormenta, no hay lluvia, no hay legión alguna. Nada, absolutamente nada más tenía espacio para existir. Sólo ellos y nadie más que ellos.

—¿Nunca te cuestionaste lo que sentías por mí? —preguntó Mikasa de improviso, queriendo indagar más.

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué?

—No vale la pena pensar en el amor; no tiene ningún sentido pensar en otra cosa que no sea nuestra misión.

Por la fuerza del viento, los cabellos de Mikasa aletearon como si hubieran cobrado vida y quisieran refutar aquella afirmación. De todas formas ella comprendía las razones por las cuales Eren pensaba así. Lo entendía perfectamente, mas no lo compartía. Y ahora mismo se encargaría de hacérselo saber.

—Lo que realmente no vale la pena es privarse de sentir amor en un mundo lleno de maldita guerra y horribles masacres. El amor es la única fuerza que puede salvar a este mundo de la oscuridad.

Un brillo iluminó las esmeraldas del joven soldado. Pero el mismo no duró mucho: se fue tan pronto como llegó.

—Lindas palabras, pero el amor no nos hará ganar la guerra —tras lo dicho, apretó sus puños.

—Pues yo creo que el amor es una increíble fuente de motivación. De hecho, eres tú quien me ha motivado a seguir adelante. Has sido tú quien me ha impulsado a ganar todas las batallas que hemos peleado.

—Mikasa... —musitó el nombre como si alguien le hubiera robado la voz. De hecho, alguien si se la había robado: la súbita emoción que nació en su corazón.

Un relámpago destelló y el consecuente trueno se escuchó algunos segundos después, pero una vez más a ninguno de los dos le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Yo voy a morir pronto, así que no tiene sentido que me ames —recordó el hado que lo tenía marcado hacia la fatalidad.

—Mi amor no conoce la muerte —dicho esto, alzó su barbilla un par de centímetros— Quiero amarte pase lo que pase.

—Pero date cuenta que sólo te lastimaría con mi muerte. Amarme sólo sería dolor pospuesto para ti —regañó sus intenciones, encargándose de enfatizar sus últimas palabras a través de un vehemente ademán manual.

Ackerman endureció su mirada. —No me importa porque sea como amigos o como tu pareja, cuando fallezcas el dolor que sentiré será gigantesco —dicho esto, suavizó sus facciones nuevamente—. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, no importando el qué.

Eren apretó un poco sus dientes, contrayendo sus mejillas en el proceso.

—Se me olvidaba lo terca que puedes ser tú también...

Aunque no lo dijo en tono de chanza, Mikasa no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy obstinada en esto porque sé que vales la pena. Por eso lo hago. Por eso estoy dejando mi timidez de lado, a duras penas, pero lo estoy haciendo porque sé que podría pasar mil años con vida, o incluso vivir eternamente, y jamás volvería a encontrar a nadie como tú. A nadie que me provoque todas las cosas hermosas que tú me inspiras —le dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas encendidas como el cráter de un volcán en erupción. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo así, pues mirándolo directamente la vergüenza le habría impedido dejar que su corazón hablara.

Eren sintió algo parecido a una terciana recorriendo cada una de sus vértebras. Pero tuvo la seguridad que no se trató de una, pues la sensación no fue pasajera ni efímera. Era una sensación que permanecía, que se prolongaba, que acallaba el frío del ambiente y se desplazaba a través de la espalda hacia el pecho, hasta terminar brindando un calor intenso a su corazón. Sólo una vez había sentido una sensación así. Tuvo la completa seguridad que únicamente en una ocasión padeció tan candorosa sensación... ¿Pero dónde? ¿Cuando?

Desafiado por la amnesia temporal de su mente, Eren abrió sus palmas y las juntó bajo la torrencial lluvia. El agua se acumuló en ellas rápidamente y, cuando comenzó a desbordarse, la bebió ganoso. Necesitaba un refresco natural para aliviar la severa sequedad que estaba causando estragos en su garganta.

Ella, al verlo, dio cuenta que una sed mortificadora también la acosaba, de modo que imitó lo recién hecho por su amado y bebió gustosamente el contenido.

El joven la miró y no pudo ocultar un brillo de diversión reflejado en su semblante. Ella se percató y le devolvió la misma actitud. Siempre habían tenido una conexión única y especial, de eso ninguno de los dos tenía duda alguna. ¿Pero qué tipo de conexión era?

De pronto, sorprendiendo a Mikasa, Eren endureció sus facciones y sus ojos relampaguearon algo que ella pudo leer claramente. Fue como si las emociones de Eren se hubieran vuelto tangibles delante de ella. Casi como si pudieras tocarlas. Y no le gustó lo que percibió: parecía que su amado volvería a ponerse a la defensiva. Y ella pronto comprobaría que, efectivamente, no estaba equivocándose.

—¿Sabes algo? —inició el joven una contraofensiva argumental— Tú no me amas, Mikasa. Lo que tienes tú es una dependencia afectiva hacia mí. Y eso no es amor —sentenció absolutamente convencido de sus palabras. O esa genuina impresión dio.

Mikasa se sintió muy confundida, quizás más que Eren hacía tan solo minutos atrás. Esperaba una confirmación o una negación a sus sentimientos, pero jamás imaginó que él intentase poner en duda lo que sentía. Su alma sufrió una tortura con tales palabras.

—Me duele que me digas eso, Eren. Me duele mucho —vibró su voz a cada palabra proferida—. Esperaba un sí o un no, pero no que cuestionaras mis sentimientos. Es muy injusto lo que estás haciendo. No tienes derecho a juzgar lo que yo siento porque sólo yo, y solamente yo, soy quien sabe lo que siente.

Las copas de los árboles que habían más allá, se sublevaron rugientes. Parecían haberse contagiado con el sentir de la fémina.

—Cuestionarlo es válido, Mikasa —dijo intempestivamente; desafiante—. Si tú no me hubieras conocido en las circunstancias en que lo hicimos, si yo no te hubiera salvado la vida... ¿crees que te habrías enamorado de mí igualmente? —Ella hizo ademán de responder, pero el soldado la detuvo alzando un índice entre sus labios, puesto que iba a continuar su argumentación — Porque te salvé la vida tú crees que me amas; piensas que me amas porque soy lo último que consideras como familia. El último vínculo realmente importante que tienes. Voy a cuestionarte porque deberías hacerte la pregunta por tu propio bien: ¿si yo no te hubiera salvado la vida me amarías realmente?

—Mi respuesta es un sí definitivo —dijo al instante. En esta ocasión, ni siquiera la mismísima velocidad de la luz le habría ganado a la fuerza de su ímpetu. Y no era una hipérbole o una vana exageración.

Eren quedó asombrado de que la respuesta viniera tan rápida y segura. Se tomó unos segundos para asimilar aquella convicción, pues esperaba que lo dudara y meditara, pero tal contestación no dejaba ni siquiera una sombra de vacilación. —¿Qué es lo que amas de mí? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? —volvió a cuestionar alzando una ceja más que la otra.

Esta vez Mikasa se acercó su rostro al de él hasta quedar a tan solo a unos centímetros. Sentía un calor intenso en las mejillas y estaba segura que estaba más roja que un tomate, pero a pesar de la timidez que intentaba invadirla, no echaría pie atrás cuando ya había llegado tan lejos.

—Eren... amo tu determinación, amo tu testarudez, y también amo tu humanidad. Últimamente pareces estarla perdiendo, pero sé que el Eren que conozco está allí todavía. Me lo gritan las entrañas. Te equivocas si piensas que te amo solamente porque me salvaste la vida. No te amo por ello... te amo porque hiciste de mi vida un lugar mejor. Te amo porque en el momento más oscuro de mi vida fuiste tú quien me cuidó, apoyó y protegió. Te amo porque, a pesar de tu manera hosca, sé que siempre has velado por mí durante todo este tiempo. Te amo porque me enseñaste a ser fuerte a pesar de cualquier circunstancia. Te amo porque le diste un propósito a mi vida cuando absolutamente nada tenía sentido. Te amo Eren, y aunque te cueste creerlo, no es porque me salvaras la vida... te amo por la persona que eres. Por eso te amo.

—Mikasa... —musitó sin voz, sin poder evitar que la gigantesca emoción de su amiga diluyera sus palabras como azúcar en agua. Aquel sentir tan grande y hermoso lograba invadir cualquier ambiente con una facilidad pasmosa, propagándose como un verdadero enjambre de dulzor emocional. Era simplemente increíble. Magno e irrefutable como la mismísima inmensidad del universo.

—Sé que varias veces he sido molesta para ti —continuó ella, atreviéndose a expresar todavía más; a abrir el umbral de su corazón como jamás lo había hecho—. Sé que quizás muchas veces odiaste mi compañía y que siempre diera todo por protegerte... Lo sé..., pero también sé muy bien que la vida es efímera. Tanto tú como yo hemos perdido a quienes más amamos—su voz se quebró en distintos tonos agudos— . Y cuando vamos perdiendo a quienes amamos, también vamos amando con más fuerza —necesitó darse una pausa ante las sensaciones que la desbordaban. Cuando pudo controlarse como para volver a hablar claramente, continuó—. Por lo menos eso me ha pasado a mí. Porque sé cuanto duele perder a quienes amas, porque sé muy bien que nuestro tiempo no es eterno, no quería desperdiciar un día sin demostrarte cuanto significas para mí. Quizás lo he hecho de mala manera, quizás no ha sido cómodo para ti... pero nunca lo he hecho con la intención de molestarte. Simplemente quería protegerte porque te amo. Te amo y no quiero perderte como perdí a mi familia...

Eren quedó perdido en un ignoto túnel que desconectaba tiempo y espacio, palpitando a carne viva la emoción que ella desprendía a través de todo su semblante. Su masculino corazón latía tan fuerte que ansiaba abrirse un camino a través de su pecho y acunarse junto al de Mikasa. Las palabras de la joven habían surgido desde la mismísima alma. Era su alma quien había hablado por ella. No fue su mente, sino su preciosa y noble alma. Él quedó completamente absorto en la vereda de la emoción; aquella vereda a la que Mikasa lo invitó.

 _«Cuando vamos perdiendo a quienes amamos, también vamos amando con más fuerza»_. Quizás allí estaba la clave de todo. La clave que no había podido entender todavía. Ella lo amaba de una manera increíble, incondicional y prácticamente irracional porque había aprendido a golpes que, muchas veces, es demasiado tarde para demostrar lo que sientes.

Ella no tenía la venganza como motivación; ella no contaba con el mismo motivo que él para seguir adelante. Los asesinos de sus padres ya estaban muertos, de modo que a Eren era lo único que tenía. ¿Acaso podía culparla por ser molesta o un tanto fastidiosa? No. Seguramente él habría sido igual o peor si la situación fuera inversa.

De todas formas, ¿era sano que su vida girara en torno a él? Probablemente la respuesta era negativa... ¿pero cómo ella podría pasar página si se estaba guardando un secreto tan grande como el inmenso amor que sentía por él? Era imposible que lo consiguiera, ya que siempre sentiría que tenía algo pendiente, algo que estaba sin terminar. Un amor inconcluso que por siempre le oprimiría el corazón...

Entonces Jaeger lo entendió claramente: ahora él era quien tenía la llave para liberar a Mikasa de aquella dependencia que la estaba aquejando. Con un sí o un no por respuesta, ella seguiría su vida sin importar el cómo. Mikasa era muy fuerte y aquello era una invitación que lo motivaba a confiar plenamente en ella.

Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y formuló la pregunta que recién había nacido en su mente: —¿No crees que tu vida gira demasiado en torno a mí? ¿Crees que es saludable eso?

El cuestionamiento tomó completamente por sorpresa a la joven beldad. Incluso dio un pequeño respingo. Se dio unos segundos para meditar la respuesta, aunque no le tomó mucho llegar a una conclusión.

—Acepto que quizás hubo un tiempo en que fue así. Pero estoy segura que ya no.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella esboza una tenue sonrisa y lleva una mano indicando hacia su desnudo cuello. La ausencia del suave obsequio de tonalidad rojiza fue más que evidente.

—Así como he aprendido a vivir sin la bufanda que me obsequiaste, también tengo la seguridad que aprendería a vivir sin ti... —Eren formó la penúltima vocal con sus labios—. Puede parecerte extraño o inclusive ridículo, pero para mí esa bufanda lo significaba todo. Hubiera calor, frío, lluvia o nieve, la llevaba a todos lados conmigo porque a través de ella me sentía siempre conectada contigo. A través de esa bufanda sentía tu afecto alrededor de mí... tal como el día en que me la pusiste. Tal como cuando cumplías tu promesa y la colocabas alrededor de mi cuello todos los días...

Eren nunca se había dado el tiempo de analizar aquel fanatismo por aquella bufanda de oscuro carmesí. Pero tal como se lo estaba explicando ella, ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Con una claridad lumínica, palpable y omnisciente.

Mikasa, dulcemente emocionada, sintió como tenues lágrimas pulsaban para salir de sus vibrantes ojos. —Reconozco que dejarla a un lado me ha costado, pero lo he logrado. Y lo hice porque tomé conciencia de que estaba llevando mi dependencia demasiado lejos. Creo que, como todo problema interno, el primer paso para solucionarlo es tomar conciencia de él y abocarse a mejorarlo. Y, tal como deje atrás la bufanda que me regalaste, si tú no quieres estar conmigo te prometo que lo superaré y seguiré adelante. Así que cuando llegue la hora de que partas al otro mundo, también sé que continuaré mi vida a pesar de todo el dolor que me invadirá...

Eren se emocionó tanto que sintió que las entrañas de su corazón se revolvían cual tornado. Sólo ella podía provocarle ese tipo de emociones tan memorables e intensas. Únicamente ella...

—Eso es lo que debes hacer Mikasa —tembló su voz sin poder evitarlo. El peso de los sentires era demasiado—. Debes seguir adelante, pase lo que pase y suceda lo que suceda. Lucha siempre. De luchar se trata la vida, de luchar constantemente para alcanzar la felicidad.

—Lo sé. Y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, Eren... luchar por ti...

Los ojos lacrimosos de Mikasa, brillantes y titilantes de dulce afección, siguieron contagiándole a Eren el virus del cariño. Sin embargo, el soldado no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Padecía una ausencia total de reacción. Cerró los ojos y no supo por qué le vinieron ganas de llorar y reír a la vez. Lo único que supo fue que la cálida sensación que brotó en su corazón se incrementó de forma sideral.

De improviso, cerró ambos puños, desatando de esa manera una naciente frustración. —Perdóname, Mikasa. Ahora me doy cuenta que quizás he sido un bruto contigo. No he sido la persona que realmente te mereces. No sé como pudiste enamorarte de mí cuando he sido tan tosco contigo.

Ella se sorprendió con tales palabras. Abrió los ojos por inercia.

—No, Eren. Soy yo la que quizás he sido molesta y fastidiosa —quitó, con el dorso de su mano, las propias e incipientes lágrimas que deseaban navegar a través de sus mejillas.

—No digas eso. Yo soy el tonto, el imbécil. El que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. El egoísta que siempre ha pensado más en sí mismo que en ti.

—No es así. Yo no lo he sentido así.

—No Mikasa... no me eximas de culpa porque yo sé que es así. Mi corazón me lo dice. Me lo grita a todo volumen.

—Eres tan tozudo —lo dijo con un tono que pareció más un halago que una recriminación —. A mí no me importa eso, sólo quiero saber que sientes por mí... Solamente deseo saber si me amas como yo a ti... —suspiró a la vez que una sonrisa ilusionada nacía en sus facciones.

Eren pareció expandir sus ojos y sus labios se convirtieron en una prisión que impidió el escape de alguna palabra. ¿Seguía sin saber si la amaba realmente? Era tan testarudo que la mitad de su alma le decía que sí y otra que no. Y aquella diatriba interior lo compelió a responder lo siguiente: —No lo sé. La verdad que no lo sé.

Ella bajó su mirada, pensativa. Llevó su diestra a un mechón y comenzó a juguetear con la lluvia adosada al mismo. Largos segundos pasaron y finalmente iniciaría el proceso que la llevaría en aras de la ansiada verdad.

—¿Quién es la persona más importante para ti?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Respóndeme —no fue una petición, sino una abierta exigencia.

—Tú —respondió instantáneamente, aunque con algo de molestia.

Los latidos de ella dieron un glorioso vuelco ante la bonita afirmación. Insufló de aire sus pulmones y, tras ello, volvió a la carga con otra pregunta.

—De uno al diez, ¿cuanto me quieres?

—Veinte —dijo enseguida nuevamente, indicando con ese número que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de cualquier límite.

—De uno al diez, ¿cuanto te dolería no verme nunca más?

—¿A morir te refieres? No lo soportaría... —una severa mueca de dolor dibujó su faz. El sólo hecho de pensarlo le provocó una amargura que removió las fibras íntimas de su alma. Quién debía morir primero era él y nadie más que él.

—¿Preferirías hacerte daño a ti mismo antes que a mí?

—Mil veces —ni siquiera un segundo tardó en responder. Ni la más mínima duda se percibió—. Sé que quizás a veces te he hecho daño con mis palabras más duras de la cuenta, pero nunca ha sido esa mi intención. En serio.

—Lo sé —dijo segura—. Eres muy impulsivo y seco, pero tengo la completa seguridad que nunca ha sido con mala intención. Mi corazón me lo dice y son tus ojos los que refuerzan mi pensar.

Él asintió, conforme de que comprendiera su forma de ser. Después de todo, llevaba muchos años conociéndolo.

—Y la última pregunta... — hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, dándole aún más seriedad y solemnidad a su semblante—, ¿darías todo por protegerme, incluso si eso significara perder tu vida? —la pregunta más importante de todas la había guardado para el final.

Eren forjó una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos resplandecieron de una manera en que Mikasa nunca lo había visto. Tanto así que las pupilas se dilataron como las de un felino en la noche. La respuesta era muy obvia a la par de recíproca, pues sabía muy bien que ella haría lo mismo por él. —Sabes que sí. No dudaría un solo segundo en dar mi vida por ti.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Eren se borró y sus ojos se estremecieron completamente con su propia respuesta. De hecho, a su corazón le fallaron unos cuantos latidos. Quedó realmente impactado. No, la palabra impactado era poca cosa en comparación. Eren había escalado al pináculo de la sorpresa; subió todos los escaños de ella hasta tocar el punto máximo. Fue como si un colosal relámpago hubiese caído encima de su corazón con tal de hacerlo reaccionar de una vez. ¿Todo eso sentía por Mikasa y no se había dado cuenta? No podía creerlo. Era inverosímil. De verdad, lo era.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —interrumpió ella la vorágine de pensamientos— Sé que tú y solamente tú conoces tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero déjame decirte algo... si lo que sientes por mí no es amor, entonces no sé qué diablos es. Esas respuestas son las que da alguien que ama con todo su corazón; son las respuestas que da una persona completamente enamorada...

Eren retrocedió un paso, abrumado por el peso inherente de tal significado apabullante. Negó con su cabeza como si tuviera miedo de admitirlo. —Pero puede que no sea amor de pareja —renegó—. Somos amigos, familia, casi como si fuéramos hermanos.

—Jamás nos hemos tratado como hermanos. Ni yo a ti, ni tú a mí. Llevamos años conviviendo, pero jamás nos hemos tratado como tales. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué? ¿Nunca te has cuestionado por qué no me adoptaste como hermana y yo a ti como hermano?

Era muy cierto, a pesar de considerarse familia nunca se habían tratado como hermanos. Era como si algo profundo, ardiente e intenso en sus interiores, les prohibiera hacerlo. Como si decir tal palabra les produjera una especie de resquemor, un reconcomio o una punzada casi imperceptible en el corazón. Por ello ambos la evitaban a toda costa.

Perplejidad abismal; conmoción infinita; estupefacción ilimitada. Todo se quedaba corto para explicar lo que el hombre de ojos esmeralda sintió en ese momento. Iba a protestarle una vez más a Mikasa con toda su fuerza, pero su propia conciencia lo detuvo con fiereza. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en negarlo? ¿Por qué ponía tanto tesón en que sólo la quería como amiga o familia? ¿Era por miedo de verla de otra forma? ¿Era miedo de descubrir que realmente sentía algo más por ella? ¿O era miedo a hacerle daño con su inminente muerte?

Quizás, la última pregunta era también la respuesta...

—Yo no puedo afirmar que estés enamorado —prosiguió ella, ilusionada y hechizada a la vez. Poseída por esa fuerza incontestable e ineluctable llamada _amor_. Ya no había timidez que pudiera detener el palpitar de su descontrolada pasión—. Los sentimientos son muy complejos y no son fáciles de definir. Pero si te puedo afirmar algo: por lo menos piensa en la posibilidad de que, quizás, si sientes algo más por mí... —la solemnidad de su voz una vez más indicó toda la inmensidad que eso implicaba —. Si no lo haces, puedes estar cortándole las alas a un sentimiento que ya es muy grande, pero que puede volar incluso más alto... Eren, sé que juntos podríamos alcanzar el cielo... —lágrimas de emoción surgieron de sus ojos; un suave rojo cobijó sus mejillas; y una bella sonrisa forjó la dulzura de sus labios.

Fue entonces, sólo entonces, que Jaeger reconoció lo que minutos antes no. Ahora supo con toda claridad cuando fue la primera vez que vio esa faz rellena de sentimientos: cuando Mikasa se despedía de esta vida. Cuando la titán sonriente, aquella que había devorado a su madre y a Hannes, iba a matarlos a ellos también. Y en el momento más oscuro de su vida, en ese momento en que se rendía ante el funesto y miserable destino, Mikasa le agradecía por todo lo vivido junto a él. Se despedía de esta vida con una ternura magnánima, con un calor tan emotivo que hizo reverberar sus fascinantes perlas negras. Sin embargo, él no iba a permitir que muriera por nada del mundo... Por ella, debía seguir luchando. Y fue ella, únicamente ella, quien le devolvió las ganas de seguir peleando. Gracias a Mikasa Ackerman despertó la desconocida coordenada.

Fue Mikasa Ackerman quien iluminó su vida en el momento más asolador de su vida... Nadie más que ella...

Si alguien pensó que el belicoso joven ya no podría sorprenderse más, estuvo muy equivocado. Nunca reflexionó profundamente las palabras que ella esa vez le dedicó. No quería hacerlo, pues no lo necesitaba. Y de hecho ahora mismo, en este preciso instante, tampoco lograba creer que ella pudiera emocionarlo tanto. No podía dar crédito a que pudiera esgrimir palabras que le calaran tan hondo a alguien como él; alguien totalmente desinteresado en el amor gracias a la prioridad de sus verdaderos objetivos. Mikasa, con aquellas palabras provenientes desde la profundidad más recóndita de su alma, realmente había cambiado completamente su perspectiva. Fue como si, de forma abrupta, un pez que siempre vivió en el mar hubiese obtenido pies para vivir en tierra. Era un cambio radical de pensamientos, de la forma de entender la vida y también de la manera en que siempre la había visto a ella...

Sabiendo toda la conmoción que sentía Eren, a la soldado no le asombró el silencio que lo había poseído. Tenía que respetar aquello aunque la impaciencia la estuviera devorando a carne viva. Lo único que deseaba era estar junto a él y vivir felices el tiempo que restaba. Darle un amoroso beso y olvidarse de todo. Anestesiar juntos el dolor de tantas pérdidas causadas por la guerra y los malditos titanes. Amarlo incondicionalmente hasta que el inexorable fin llegara.

Bañada por la intensidad solemne de la lluvia, estaba frente a él sin siquiera parpadear: ilusa, emocionada, expectante.

 _Enamorada._

Esa era la palabra precisa. La que describía la intensa amalgama de sentimientos y emociones que él le provocaba. Aquel profundo sentir que deseaba reventarle el corazón como si fuera dinamita.

Su alma estaba desnuda frente a él. Desarmada ante el hombre que amaba. Había bajado todas las barreras defensivas y el profundo telón de sus miedos; había superado todo temor porque simplemente lo amaba demasiado. ¡Demasiado!

A Eren, entretanto, la ansiedad le comía cada víscera. Sentía una fuerza que lo impulsaba como un magneto atrayendo el metal. Tal era la efervescencia que ella causaba sobre él. Algo completamente magnético. No, incluso mucho más que eso: algo gravitacional. Un gigantesco lazo invisible los unía y, por primera vez en toda su vida, comenzaba a comprender que quizás era muy diferente a una amistad o una hermandad. Quizás realmente sentía algo más por Mikasa... por aquella chica de cabellos negros y profunda mirada que el destino le había puesto en el camino para siempre.

Sí, posiblemente él sentía mucho más por ella...

No. «Posiblemente» no era la palabra adecuada.

La absoluta e inexorable realidad era que él también la amaba demasiado.

Simple y llanamente, la amaba con todo su corazón.


	2. Capítulo II

_¡Hola! Antes que todo muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Natsume, AnnaSaotome83, Tximeletta, Daga Uchiha y a mi adorada hermanita Sophie Brief Nara. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad a todas ustedes :D Y también gracias a quienes apoyaron este humilde fic con favs y follows. Es un honor para mí ^^_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo II_**

* * *

Una tormenta jaspeada de azulosos relámpagos irrumpía con todas sus fuerzas, anhelando igualar la intensidad sublime que sólo el amor correspondido podía brindar. Pero a pesar de la fortaleza desplegada, el llamativo temporal no era capaz de compararse al que bombardeaba los corazones de Mikasa y Eren. El burbujeante huracán de emociones incontrolables, hacía palidecer al de la madre naturaleza como si fuera algo meramente pueril. Por un momento, ella incluso pensó que el piso había comenzado a temblar, pero su presunción estaba equivocada: eran sus piernas las que lo hacían.

Embriagados de amor y drogados en pululantes sentimientos, se miraron mágicamente de hito en hito. Sus rostros están muy cerca; casi tanto como aquella vez en que Eren despertó la coordenada. Ambos contemplaron cada línea de expresión y cada detalle impreso en la suavidad de sus pieles faciales. Labios, ojos, mejillas; todo pasó a ser el centro de atención de sus galopantes miradas arrebatadas por el fulgurante frenesí. Sus almas vivían una epifanía inigualable, ansiando volar una junto a la otra hacia un lugar que soportara los embates más fieros o las contiendas más encarnizadas. Pero como si la naturaleza sintiera celos de aquellos vastos sentimientos, ordenó al viento que los largos cabellos de Eren se interpusieran sobre los ojos de Mikasa. Sin embargo, el propósito no fue cumplido a cabalidad. Los mojados mechones aletearon salvajes y libres, enroscándose al cuello de la fémina en un intento de improvisada bufanda. Muchos años habían pasado desde que le había colocado el entrañable objeto en la ominosa noche que los unió... pero aquel increíble detalle, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a repetirse de otra manera...

Ambos curvaron levemente sus labios ante los caprichos eólicos.

Inopinadamente, Eren retrocedió un paso y ladeó su cabeza para evitar el choque frontal de sus miradas. La miró ocultándose tras el rabillo del ojo, como si fuera un pecado dejarse cautivar por su hermosura. Todavía de soslayo, quedó clavado mirando la cicatriz que ella lucía en la parte superior de su pómulo derecho. Aquella que, a veces, los morenos cabellos ocultaban caprichosamente, como si tuvieran pudor de exhibir la marca indeleble que él mismo le había provocado...

No quería volver a provocarle otra cicatriz. Nunca. Sin embargo... ¿podría evitar aquello realmente?

Se posicionó de frente una vez más y continuó mirándola extasiado, conmovido hasta la raíz más profunda de su esencia. El ciclón que era su alma, intentaba apaciguar definitivamente el incendio de dudas que hacían un último esfuerzo por persistir. Por primera vez, Eren da a luz la idea de que realmente amaba a Mikasa Ackerman. No obstante, por algún motivo desconocido a su propio sentir, la lucha interna que estaba sufriendo no quería menguar. La reyerta entre cerebro y corazón deseaba continuar pulsando de manera visceral. Pero finalmente, llegado un momento que dejó atrás minutos de contienda, la disensión concluyó por fin. La dramática y tenaz lucha interior había llegado a término. Y lamentablemente para la valiente soldado Ackerman, el futuro inmediato no sería precisamente feliz...

Eren, decidido cual vendaval de invierno, contrajo sus facciones y les brindó inusitada severidad. La agresividad que nacía en sus ojos verdes, tan expresivos como la luna llena, casi puso a temblar el espíritu de la mitad asiática.

—Yo no puedo estar contigo, Mikasa —Alejó su rostro y censuró cualquier idea romántica de manera sumamente firme, dispuesto a exterminarla de cuajo.

Tal aclaración fue un golpe directo hacia el alma de la aludida. Una maligna saeta espiritual que la atravesó y la resquebrajó en pedazos que emularon una destrozada telaraña.

—¿Pero por qué? —cuestionó inmediatamente, aunque todavía asimilando la sorpresa encajada—. Si apenas recién, tus ojos me estaban gritando que también me amaban...

—Es imposible que esté contigo. Confórmate con eso —sus cejas lucían tan curvadas que prácticamente se tocaban la una a la otra. Pasaron unos segundos y le quitó la mirada.

—No me conformaré. Quiero saber la razón. Dímela —exigió tajante, quejándose ante la ruin injusticia que estaba cometiendo. Tenaz, se puso por delante para reanudar el contacto visual nuevamente.

—No me eres atractiva Mikasa —argumentó sin demora ante la demanda recibida.

—¿Por qué no te soy atractiva? —preguntó en un murmullo que apenas fue audible.

Repentinamente, la azarosa lluvia mermó su intensidad. Parecía querer escuchar las siguientes palabras con tanta atención como la joven de cabellos azabaches.

—Yo no siento ningún tipo de deseo hacia ti. No me gustas, Mikasa. Yo no te veo como a una mujer y tampoco podría hacerlo. No me atraes, no me dan ganas de besarte, no me dan ganas de acercarme a ti. No siento la atracción que un hombre siente por una mujer. No siento la atracción que se siente hacia una pareja —se dio una pausa de unos segundos, durante los cuales un suspiro abarcó múltiples sentires—. No te veo como un hombre enamorado vería a una mujer.

Mikasa llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando calmar los graves latidos que estaba emitiendo su alicaído corazón.

—Eren... —musitó a duras penas; su voz ahogada por el manto de dolor que la cubrió.

—Es más —arrojaría más leños sobre la hiriente fogata que procuraba crear—. Me desagrada mucho que intentes protegerme siempre, que tu vida gire en torno a mí o que pongas malas caras cuando Historia se me acerca. ¿Cómo voy a sentir atracción por alguien así? Es imposible —cerró dibujando un rictus de diáfana molestia en sus apretados labios.

Mikasa no pudo evadir clavar sus dedos en el pecho. A cada palabra recibida, las intenciones de arrancarse el corazón se hicieron más fuertes. El dolor era muy grande y su órgano circulatorio necesitaba contención de manera urgente.

—No me gustan las mujeres que no tienen vida propia; no me gustan las obsesivas compulsivas —complementó y remató lo antes dicho, agregando dañina severidad en el trayecto.

Ella abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida y su respiración se dificultó por espacio de varios segundos. Por la tensión que recorrió sus venas, su mano derecha se abrió y cerró un par de veces. Necesitaba desahogarla de algún modo.

—Eren... —volvió a repetir su nombre, como si deseara invocar a la verdadera persona que amaba. Quien tenía en frente no parecía el amor de su vida, no era el hombre de quién se había enamorado perdidamente. Al contrario, daba la impresión de que un demonio había usurpado su lugar. Alguien funesto que suplantaba al verdadero Eren y buscaba hacerle daño a toda costa. Todo su semblante lucía diferente; tanto así que gracias a tal comportamiento, Mikasa llegó a pensar que sufría una pesadilla. Pero lamentablemente para ella, su maldita razón se encargó de gritarle que no estaba en una.

Al asimilarlo, una furtiva y espesa lágrima se desprendió de su rabillo derecho y ni siquiera la lluvia fue capaz de eclipsarla. Eren la notó y parpadeó lentamente, mas la ferocidad de su mirada no cambió un ápice siquiera.

Mikasa quitó la lágrima con el dorso de su siniestra, sin creer todavía el volumen y tono de sus altisonantes palabras. Hace poco, el amor de su vida lucía muy emocionado y parecía estar planteándose la fidedigna posibilidad de sentir más hacia ella. Pero ahora, en cambio, le dedicaba palabras tan duras e hirientes que filosas navajas serían perfectamente parangonables. Y aunque Eren podía ser un bruto muchas veces, esta vez ni siquiera parecía ser él quien hablaba. Era un extraño, un desconocido. Así lo sentía ella.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Ante la falta de una respuesta satisfactoria a tal cuestión, Mikasa fue asaltada por las redes de la confusión. Y tal sensación amenazaba con expandirse hasta trastocar su espíritu y doblegar su quicio. Él parecía querer provocarle dolor hasta alcanzar la saciedad.

—Eren —reunió fuerzas para decir su nombre—, yo me di cuenta que te molestan esas cosas y ya te dije que trataría de cambiarlas. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —su mano derecha se cerró, plegándose contra la tela de su mojado pantalón.

—Me desagradas, Mikasa —siseó como una serpiente lanzando virulenta ponzoña. Una toxicidad aberrante hacía acto de presencia a través de sus labios.

Ella, enfatizando lo que diría, negó con su cabeza y prolongó tal acto varios segundos para otorgarle todavía más fuerza. —Mientes; sé que estás mintiendo.

Y tenía razones de sobra para formular la acusación: de un momento a otro, el cambio de Eren había sido radical. Y por lo mismo, era difícil darle natural asidero a unas palabras que parecían herbolarse artificialmente. Sin embargo, el joven soldado no estaba dispuesto a permitir dudas al respecto...

—Que tu obsesión por mí te haga pensar que te estoy mintiendo es problema tuyo. Es tu opinión, pero una opinión no hace una realidad. A mí no me interesas como mujer y esa es la única verdad.

—Pero —languideció su voz— es lógico que no me veas como a una mujer todavía. Recién ahora, hace tan solo un par de minutos, te lo estás planteando como una posibilidad. Yo sé que la verdad es otra completamente diferente —su tono recuperó la fuerza de siempre—, una que no deseas aceptar: me amas tanto que buscas cualquier excusa para tratar de no corresponderme. ¿No te das cuenta que te aferras a cualquier pretexto para intentar que esto no se concrete? Me amas tanto que no quieres hacerme daño con tu muerte. Eso es lo que realmente pasa.

Él esbozó un gesto desdeñoso e irónico a través de sus ojos que se movieron de izquierda a derecha y luego en viceversa; una clara molestia se reflejó en las esmeraldas, a la vez que su semblante despedía la misma señal inequívoca. El énfasis puesto en su lenguaje corporal resultó asolador para ella.

—Entonces te haré una pregunta: ¿realmente crees que quiero besarte?

La pregunta salió tan frontal que asombró a la Ackerman. Pero más que por la pregunta en sí, fue por el tono tan frío usado por Eren. Tan impersonal y apático como el de un muerto, si es que alguno pudiera hablar. Tan gélido como la nieve o inclusive peor que ella. La cara de Eren simulaba un lacerante hielo y sus rasgos se volvieron un enigma imposible de descifrar. A pesar de conocerlo hace tantos años, a pesar de creer que podía leer sus gestos y miradas como nadie más podría, esta vez Mikasa no pudo hacerlo. Era como si el alma de Eren se hubiera encapsulado detrás de un muro de hielo infranqueable. Como si su alma hubiera decidido imitar hábilmente el destino de Annie Leonhart.

Esta vez, la legítima duda de que no la amara tocó el alma de Mikasa y la inundó en dolorosos temores.

—Si iniciaras algo con Jean no me importaría en lo más mínimo —continuó él—. Y si no me importa significa que no es amor de pareja —Sus ojos no temblaron; tampoco lo hizo su voz. Lucía tan seguro de sus palabras que cualquiera las habría asimilado como una verdad absoluta. Incluso ella, quien tanto lo conocía, comenzaba a darle plena veracidad a cada una de ellas.

—Eren... ¿por qué estás siendo tan duro? Es como si quisieras hacerme daño... ¿qué te pasa?

—Me pasa que estoy harto de ti, Mikasa. Eso es lo que pasa —tajante, cerró sus puños para expresar en forma más fehaciente su descontento. El veneno que lanzaba su semblante rayaba en la morbidez.

El mentón de ella tembló y su mano siniestra en su pecho también lo hizo. La palma de su diestra viajó hacia el dorso de la izquierda para darse algo de calor en aquel cruento frío verbal y sentimental. Su corazón latía tanto sufrimiento que parecía palpar cada rincón de su pecho intentando hallar un lugar donde esconderse. Tratando de encontrar un sitio en donde no pudiera escuchar más daño.

—Yo no te amo y no quiero nada contigo. Absolutamente nada—continuó Jaeger; su voz saliendo sin piedad alguna—. Eramos amigos, ¡familia! Pero tú con esto lo echaste a perder todo —la recriminó por enamorarse de quién no debía. Sin compasión, sin ninguna misericordia.

A pesar que la lluvia impedía sentirlo, ella juraría que un sudor frío se paseó por su frente. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo recién oído. El Eren que conocía había desaparecido completamente. Su lugar fue tomado por un vil carnicero. Por un demonio ansioso por convertirla en olvidables cenizas que el tiempo se encargaría de dispersar.

—Todo este asunto me hartó. —Un súbito relámpago iluminó su rostro, otorgándole un cariz espectral. Fantasmagórico en su totalidad— Todo esto es tu maldita culpa. ¿Crees que podría amar a alguien como tú? ¿A una obsesiva compulsiva que anda con cara amargada todos los días?

Terminadas las palabras, el consecuente trueno asociado al rayo anterior, remeció el ambiente en forma lúgubre. Pero no lo remeció tanto como Eren lo había hecho...

Fueron expresiones muy duras. Durísimas. Mikasa aguantó el golpe a duras penas. Eren no realizó movimiento alguno, pero sintió una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla. Nunca pensó que el hombre que amaba pudiera decirle cosas de tamaña magnitud.

—Eren... —dijo nuevamente su nombre, queriendo pedirle que cortara su agresión verbal. Pero ni siquiera pudo realizar su petición, puesto que él la interrumpió en seco, desenvainando el fervor de un tigre cazando a una inocente presa.

—¿Quieres llorar? —se mofó, completamente despiadado—. Me cansé de ti y tus obsesiones —ella enmudeció completamente, a lo que él continuó en forma ignominiosa —: Mírate —la apuntó con su índice—, ¿de verdad crees que podría fijarme en alguien como tú? Más que una verdadera mujer, pareces un hombre.

Esas infames y deleznables palabras desmoronaron su castigado corazón. Lo destruyeron. Esos dichos fueron navajas desgarrando todo su ser en mil pedazos. La angustia y la decepción atravesaron a Mikasa como una ferrugienta estaca. Una cruel que había dañado su espíritu en vez de su cuerpo. Era su espíritu el que sangraba. Era su alma la que lloraba.

Ante tanta inquina profesada, Mikasa sólo pudo atinar a decir lo más lógico: —No pensé que pudieras ser tan hiriente, tan... —buscó la palabra adecuada durante unos segundos y luego de encontrarla, la nombró en forma trémula— ... ruin. ¿Qué te esta pasando, Eren? —musitó apenas con voz decaída. Un par de lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos ébano, amenazando con trazar un sendero que serviría de guía para muchas más.

—Así soy yo realmente, ¿o no te has dado cuenta todavía? Yo ya no soy el Eren que conociste, soy alguien distinto y cada vez lo soy más— dijo impasible ante el dolor.

Ella bajó su cabeza, sintiendo como los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban a mil revoluciones por segundo. ¿Realmente es Eren quien está enfrente? Duele mucho aceptar que sí. Lo amaba con todo su corazón por ser la persona que era, pero por alguna razón esa persona parecía haber desaparecido.

Lo negativo de amar le provocaba una aflicción espantosa. Amar no sólo podía inspirar fortaleza: también podía provocar gran vulnerabilidad. Y precisamente aquella había sido sádicamente aprovechada por Eren...

Sin lugar a dudas, el titán cambiante se había comportado como un vil canalla o algo de peor calaña. Un maldito que no merecía que ella lo amara tanto. Un energúmeno que parecía incapaz de sentir afecto alguno. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo recién acontecido y sus hórridas implicancias, lo cierto era algo radicalmente distinto: en la habitación más profunda de su alma, Eren se inundaba de emociones penosas y llenas de tristeza. Él estaba sintiendo tanto dolor como ella. Las palabras que sus labios proferían estaban destrozándolo de una forma que la joven no hubiera podido imaginar jamás. La única persona que podía agitar su impetuoso corazón de esta manera era ella: Mikasa Ackerman. Y el dolor que sentía ahora mismo, era semejante a una jauría de lobos devorándolo lentamente. No obstante, a pesar de la suprema tristeza que sentía, no tenía más alternativa que hacerlo. Aceptar que la amaba traería consecuencias que no deseaba para ella. ¡No era saludable aceptarlo! Él fallecería pronto y la dejaría completamente sola. Abandonada a su suerte y sufriendo severamente por su muerte.

Sí, ella había dicho que superaría su futuro deceso, pero el dolor que le provocaría sería inconmensurable igualmente. Y aunque barbáricas punzadas se clavaban en su corazón con cada palabra proferida, era lo que debía hacer. Así debía ser y, por más doloroso que le resultara a ambos, ese era el destino que necesitaba forjar. Ella tenía que olvidarlo a toda costa. Ella debía odiarlo para que le costara menos olvidarlo...

Debía protegerla aunque tal cosa fuera lo último que hiciera; aunque aquella protección significara renunciar a la felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Eso era lo correcto.

 _«Cree mis mentiras, Mikasa. Créelas porque sólo así podrás olvidarte de mí. Ódiame porque sólo así podrás continuar tu vida y ser feliz con alguien más que si pueda estar contigo. Tu felicidad no está al lado de un muerto...»_ decía la voz de su mente, a la vez que reprimía con ahínco los gestos que pudieran delatar su enorme angustia.

La chica le quitó la mirada conteniendo gotas de dolor en sus pupilas. Eren pensó que se daría vuelta para marcharse, y, efectivamente, su predicción no erró.

Mikasa giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a seguir la ruta que dirigía hacia su cuarto. A dejarse abrazar por los brazos de la cruel soledad y perderse entre las dolientes marejadas que la aquejaban. Si todas esas palabras las hubiera dicho otra persona, ni siquiera habría sentido un pequeño porcentaje del sufrimiento que actualmente sentía. Pero al ser Eren quien las profirió, el dolor se multiplicó hasta rozar el infinito. «Amar es darle el poder al otro de destruirte y confiar en que nunca lo hará» era una frase que calzaba perfectamente con su terrible situación. Y, lamentablemente, Eren parecía empeñado en destruirla y convertirla en una pariente eterna de la amargura.

La fémina avanzó a través de la lluvia y el viento que la golpeaba, pero ni siquiera un huracán de grado máximo le habría infundido el daño que las palabras de él si. No podía entenderlo todavía: hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás, Eren inclusive le había perdido perdón por la forma bruta en que muchas veces la había tratado. Y ahora, en cambio, la trataba peor que nunca antes. ¿Por qué? Realmente no podía comprenderlo. Era demasiado contradictorio.

Y, quizás, ese había sido el error que Eren cometió...

Tal vez si el cambio no hubiese sido tan drástico, ella podría haberle otorgado credibilidad a sus venenosos descargos... Pero de esta paradójica manera era imposible darle aquella luz. Su corazón le susurró que lo que le había dicho Eren no era la verdad. Y los susurros pronto adquirieron la fuerza necesaria que los transformó en potentes gritos.

Mikasa, todavía de espaldas y bajo la cornisa, diría lo que estaba sintiendo en este trágico momento sentimental: —Te odio...

Una larga pausa provocó la alteración natural del tiempo, convirtiendo segundos en minutos y minutos en décadas. Eren sintió un nudo feroz en su garganta. Por más que esperara esas palabras, recibirlas fue un golpe que removió su corazón. Y mientras iniciaba su baño de oculta tristeza, Mikasa se encargó de interrumpir sus pensamientos nuevamente...

—Pero te odio por amarte tanto... —debió cerrar sus perlas negras para encarcelar las lágrimas que deseaban cumplir su acibarado destino. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no logró evitar que cayeran a través de sus rabillos—. Eren... digas lo que digas, nunca dejaré de amarte.

Él no pudo hacer menos que parpadear repetidas veces por el asombro. Le había dicho cosas tan hirientes, duras y ofensivas, pero ella a pesar de todo seguía amándolo. Seguía allí sin alimentar sentires oscuros, seguía allí sin odiarlo de verdad.

¿Quizás lo conocía tan bien que dedujo perfectamente que estaba tratando de alejarla?

Una vez más, la pregunta era a la vez una respuesta.

Mikasa, a pesar de saber que Eren le mentía, optó por dar un paso al costado. Hubiera querido seguir a su lado, luchando por él a pesar de todo, pero no tenía sentido continuar cuando el hombre que amaba ya había tomado una decisión. Si eso era lo que Eren realmente quería, entonces no tenía sentido seguir luchando. Por más que le doliera y azotara el alma, tenía que respetar su equivocada decisión. Apretó sus párpados; dio prolongados suspiros y, finalmente, siguió caminando con el alma destrozada en miles de pedazos.

Eren sintió un brutal retorcijón en su corazón. Le había dicho cosas tan duras, malignas e hirientes que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo. Ella no se merecía algo así por nada del mundo. Cerró sus puños lleno de impotencia desatada. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella tenía que olvidarlo e inclusive odiarlo. No había otra manera para que pudiera ser feliz. No existía otro modo para que no sufriera con su inminente e inevitable muerte.

Pero a pesar de todo, antes de que la joven se perdiera más allá de la cornisa, el soldado estuvo a un tris de detenerla. Avanzó un par de pasos y estiró su brazo hacia ella, como si quisiera atrapar entre los dedos los maravillosos confines de su alma...

¡Cuanto deseaba llamarla y expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella realmente! Pero, para su inmenso pesar, finalmente no lo hizo. Y cuando la silueta de ella se perdió entre las funestas sombras de la noche, la cuchillada que sintió en su corazón no se compararía a nada que haya sentido antes.

Perder el bello vínculo que lo unía a Mikasa, lo quemó por dentro de una manera que no podía soportar.

Era el triste adiós. El definitivo e irreversible adiós...

 _Y le dolía tanto. Tanto como el fuego del infierno._

* * *

 _¿Continuará?_


End file.
